Unknown
by AntonioAndRomano4Ever
Summary: What happens when an unknown girl suddenly finds her way into Konoha? What happens when she wakes up, having no recolection of not just what happened, but she even is? SUMMARY IS A FAIL! Gaara/OC among other less important pairings...PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please no flames! Also, this is a story that revolves around my OC. You'll find out her name in the next chapter. And for the record, I AM behind in Naruto (I'm only on chapter 300), so any relationships between the characters are based on what I've read so far.

"When do you think that she'll be back?" asked Naruto of his friend Shikamaru. The two males were aimlessly walking along Konoha's main road, not really paying any attention to the world around them. Shikamrau had just returned from a mission and decided to visit his old friend.

"Like I would know?" responded Shikamaru, who calmly slid his hands into his pockets. "I haven't seen Sakura in ages. She's probably training with Tsunade aga-….." Suddenly, Shikamaru stopped short – both with his sentence and his walking. His eyes were agape and fixated on something in front of him.

Curious as to what his old friend was staring at, the blonde stopped as well. "Hello? Shika, are you ok?" Naruto pondered curiously as he quickly waved his hand in front of the brunette's face. "What are you looking at?"

"Naruto……..look right in front of us……don't you see her?" Shikamaru replied in an almost comatose state as he swatted Naruto's hand away in an irritated motion. Now more curious than ever, Naruto turned his head rapidly and stared off in the same general direction as his friend.

"Whoa…….who is she?" Naruto inquired as his eyes grew greatly in size and his lower jaw dropped in shock. "Do you think that she's ok?" Naruto continued to ask in reference to the approaching figure. Walking along the horizon line, a lone girl stumbled along, her long, black hair reaching out in all directions. Clutching her left arm, and nursing a limp, the mysterious figure appeared to be in terrible shape.

"I…….don't know. But if there **is **anything that I know, it's that she looks awful," answered Shikamaru. As suddenly as she appeared, the girl collapsed, landing hard on her head. Worried, Naruto and Shikamaru ran forward as fast as they could to help the obviously distressed person. Upon reaching the strange girl, it was obvious that the poor teenager was out cold and had several other injuries, ranging in severity.

"Shit……," Naruto wondered aloud, "neither of us are medical ninjas. What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, we can't just leave her here. Do you see a forehead protector anywhere? Or anything that might indicate what village she's from?" Shikamaru asked as his eyes scanned the wounded body for any sort of identification. Finding none, an exasperated sigh left his body. "Nevermind. I can't find anything. Let's just take her to the hospital, all right? It's the least that we can do," Shikamaru answered himself, voice trailing off at the end.

Nodding, Naruto silently agreed to his friend's terms. "On the count of three, let's lift her up and carry her over as fast as we can."

"Agreed. One. Two. Three!" Shikamaru counted. On the third count, he lifted his arms, surprised at how light the girl was. "Come on. Her wounds are bleeding profusely now," he continued, worry and panic rising in his throat. He was surprised at how concerned he was for someone he had never met, or even seen, before in his entire life. Guess that was just the kind of person that he was.

After five minutes of intense running, Naruto and Shikamaru reached Konoha's main hospital. The automatic doors gave way as the two rushed through, startling everyone who saw them. "Here," Naruto said to Shikamaru as he help to set the girl down. "You stay here, and I'll go grab a doctor," Naruto finished, running off before Shikamaru could make any objections. Searching the hallways for any sign of an available doctor, Naruto scampered around with an (almost) crazed look on his face.

Back at the entrance, Shikamaru waited with the unknown girl. Not knowing how long that Naruto would be, he began to give a quick inspection over the girl's wounds. Some were as simple as a few scratches and cuts, while others were far more serious. The most serious physical injuries were broken bones and such. If she weren't breathing so heavily, Shikamaru would've thought that the poor girl was dead!

"Shikamru! What are you doing here? And who's that girl next to you? She looks like she's in pretty bad shape…..," Sakura said surprised as she walked in the hospital doors. Next to the pink-haired teenager was the current Konoha Hokage, Tsunade. Shikamaru assumed that Sakura had just gotten back from training out in the woods with Tsunade. Judging by the fact that both were covered with dirt, his assumptions were most likely correct.

"I'm here because Naruto and I stumbled upon this girl while we were talking. Or, more like it, _she_ stumbled upon us," responded a slightly embarrassed Shikamaru.

"Wait, what?" a very confused Tsunade intervened. "Who is this girl?"

Sighing, Shikamaru told the events of the past half hour. Sakura and Tsunade listened intently as the Nara boy explained every little detail. At the of the male's story, sighs left both of the females lips. "Go find Naruto," began Tsunade. "Since Sakura and I are here, we no longer need a doctor." The moment that Shikamaru ran off to search for his friend, Tsunade pulled out a pocket-sized pad of paper and a pencil. Scribling away, Sakura wondered what her master could be writing at a time like this.

"Here," Tsunade said, holding out the piece of paper that she had just been writing on. "This is a list of herbs that I'll need to treat her wounds. I'll also need a masher, three buckets, some bandages, and tape." Without any hesitation, Sakura sped off with the sole purpose of gathering the necessary items that her master required.

A/N: Yes, I know that that wasn't very long. I AM SORRY~~!!!!! I got stuck, then got a brilliant idea, but I figured that I'd let you read about it in the next chapter! And in answer to the question that you're thinking right now – yes, I really am that evil. xDDD But reviews are food for an author's soul!! So…….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE ONLY!

A/N: OMG GUYS I'M SOOOOO SORRY! Time totally got away from me. First, I had some writer's block, then a bunch of things came up, and then I lost a ton of files, and I went to camp. So, overall, shit happened. Again, I'm incredibly sorry about taking so long with the update. I promise that it'll be up very soon!


End file.
